


share your love with me

by spontaneoushazel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabbles, Established Relationship, HAPPY KENHINA WEEK, M/M, kenhinaweek2020, these are all copied and pasted from my twitter threads, these r all v short but i wanted to post them here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spontaneoushazel/pseuds/spontaneoushazel
Summary: 7 short drabbles in honor of Kenhina Week.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 41
Kudos: 134





	1. Day 1: Dour

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Dour  
> Sometimes couples fight, but that doesn't mean you have to go to sleep angry.

Shouyo was antsy. 

He spent an extra ten minutes getting ready for bed: brushed his teeth twice, ran to the kitchen to grab a glass of water even though he wouldn't drink it, and decided he needed to fluff his pillows again.

It would have been cute, if they weren't coming down from an argument. 

It didn't matter how much you loved someone, sometimes couples fight. He knew it was technically normal and Kuroo was right when he said there is no such thing as a perfect couple that never fights.

Did that stop it from putting him in a super awful mood? Of course not; and his boyfriend's anxious stalling was just making it more unbearable.

At least Shouyo had stopped apologizing. Somehow that just made it even worse. It was a simple accident, but a very careless one.

"Sho," Kenma sat up in bed, peering at the man who was now making sure all the windows were locked. "Please come on. I'm cold." 

Shouyo paused to peek at him out of the corner of his eyes before sighing and joining him with a mumbled goodnight and a nervous "I love you."

The space between them felt magnanimous. This was so stupid. 

Kenma huffed, reached over to wrap his arm around his waist, and pulled him against him. "Just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean I don't want to be close to you, okay?" He mumbled into Shouyo's neck.

There was no mistaking the shiver that settled over the both of them. "I love you too. Good night." 

"Good night. I love you." 

"I know. You said that already. I love you too." 

"Okay, good night."

Kenma pulled him closer. "Good night. Now sleep." 

It wasn't there first fight and it definitely wasn't their last, but it was nothing compared to the love he felt every waking moment he held him in his arms.


	2. Day 2: Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stupid Yamamoto.

Kenma's teammates knew not to bug him when he went off alone. Until it was time for warm ups or Coach Nekomata had to speak to him, he was to be left to himself. 

He pulled the tips of his hair gently in front of his eyes and tried to do some stupid breathing exercise Yamamoto had demonstrated to him on the bus. It was funny watching him try and prep Kenma for the day. He'd announced at the end of their second year he would be looking out for him in Kuroo's place from now on. 

It was sweet (almost), but that didn't change the fact that he wasn't Kuroo. And while each game without Kuroo got easier, it was the pre-game period that was the hardest, especially at big games. 

And what game was bigger than nationals? 

His fingers started to cramp and he realized he'd been twisting his strands together too hard. He let go and slumped his head against the wall. _Breathe, man! Like this!_

Stupid Yamamoto. 

When his cell phone went off, he flinched. Was it time for warm ups already? The game before theirs just started. He needed more time. 

Oh. 

Kenma lurched forward and unlocked his phone. 

Shouyo > KENMA!! OUR GAME JUST ENDED. WHERE ARE YOU?

A few seconds later, another. 

Shouyo >NEVERMIND I FOUND LEV! I'M COMING. 

Kenma smiled. His teammates weren't allowed to bug him, but he allowed some leniency when it came to specific middle blockers. As long as they had the rights stats. 

Speed? Maxed Out. 

Stamina? Maxed Out. 

Smile? Definitely maxed out. 

He heard the footsteps speeding towards the secluded hallway he'd found and stood up before Shouyo even turned the corner. 

He stopped short when he did, smiling heavily as if finding him was his greatest accomplishment to date. 

_You're not breathing right, Kenma!_

Kenma let out a breath and smiled back at his friend. "Hey, Shouyo."

Shouyo's presence wouldn't erase his unease or magically take away the pressure in his chest, but for a moment he felt light. Shouyo settled on him like morning light peeking through the window and warming up his cheeks. 

"I brought you something!" He looked so proud of himself. 

"Yeah? Let me see." 

From the stands, nobody would be able to make out the good luck charm on the bench during Nekoma's games, or the way their setter would clutch is tenderly during every time out. 

_Man, just think of your happy place and breathe, Kenma!_

His happy place? How lame. Thinking of a person was much more effective. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY KENHINA WEEK!! ILY GUYS!! THANKS FOR READING. 
> 
> twitter: @elsgirlfriend


	3. Day 3: Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Glow

Saying 'I love you," was easy as long as Shouyo wasn't awake to hear Kenma say it. 

It started on the phone.

Their calls would continue late into the night, longer each and every time until eventually they were waking up and saying good morning.

Shouyo would start yawning mid sentence, laughing at the frustrated noises Kenma would make at his game, until eventually he would fall asleep.

The sound of steady breathing and soft snores were comforting. It wasn't hard to imagine the boy sleeping right there next to him.

The first time he'd muttered those words, he'd been half asleep himself. He might have stopped breathing, terrified that he'd been wrong and they were both still actually awake.

But they weren't, and it happened again the next time, and after that too.

Eventually Kenma got comfortable, almost excited to say them when he got the chance.

It was safe, he told himself, as long as he was careful. He should have known better than to risk saying it in person, in his room, in his own bed.

Shouyo was spending the weekend in Tokyo with Kenma. As friends, opponents. Kenma didn't mind it, really, he was happy to have him in his life at all. 

So why did he risk it?

"I love you, Shouyo," he whispered, watching the moonbeams light up the boy's face.

Maybe he'd gotten too comfortable. 

He jumped when the boy blinked, eyes glowing in the moonlight, staring directly up at him. "Huh?"

Kenma gulped. "You're awake." 

"You love me? Really?"

It wasn't until he was staring at the intense look on Shouyo's face that he understood why he'd risked it, why he'd continued to say it every moment he had. 

A cloud moved over the moon and the room went dark. 

"Yes," he said with absolute clarity.

He didn't want to be just friends. He didn't want to hide his feelings and keep wondering if it was only him. He wanted to hear it back. 

Please say it back.

Slowly the clouds parted and the light from the moon peeked back through them, just enough to light up the space on his bed, the space around them. 

Kenma's breath caught when he saw Shouyo's smile. 

"I love you, too."


	4. Day 4: Mythos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Mythos  
> Persephone and Hades AU

"Don't you know what you've done?"

Kozume stared down at the beautiful boy sitting on the dead grass beneath him. His lips were bright and glossed with juice left over from the split open pomegranate in his hand.

"Of course," said Hinata Shouyo, god of grain and springtime. The stories of the mysterious child did not do him justice. His eyes were gleaming with a furious understanding of his own life. They weren't the eyes of an innocent, naive immortal. They were wanting, longing for an opportunity. "I was hungry."

There weren't any more words needed to be said after that, not about what was about to occur. An oath, a binding of two souls, the start of a powerful and frightening partnership filled with not only the love that blossomed in the ruler of the underworld, but the trust that the spritely young god had in him.

"You are different than I thought you were," whispered Kozume.

"Are you disappointed?"

He thought back on the moment he'd spotted Shouyo dancing with the nymphs in the forest, the way he thought it had been love at first sight. "No," he answered. "I am intrigued."

Neither of them yet knew of the deal that would be forced upon them. Six seeds for six months together, yet six months apart. They had no idea that a messenger god and Shouyo's mother were on their way to bring him back to the surface, away from the place he'd decided was his new home

They both smiled, and for a moment everything was perfect. Could it be? Had Kenma Kozume, god of death, found someone to hold his heart.

He wondered if he'd hold it as delicately as he held the pomegranate that bound them together. If he'd reach in and pick apart his soul, plopping in bits in pieces of his it into his mouth like the six seeds he'd consumed.

Devour me, Kozume thought. 


	5. Day 5: Concresce

Kenma fiddled with the ring on his finger. 

This time of year was his favorite. Not too hot, not too cold. Occasionally a cloud would smother the sunlight for a minute or two, but the warmth he grew to love so much would return shortly after. 

He married the love of his life on a day like this one. Warm, clear, and lively (much like the man he loved.) The memory was decades old and yet it was still so fresh in his memory, he couldn't help but smile as he closed his eyes. 

Shouyo was fresh from Brazil, tanned skin and freckled cheeks. His hair was different too, lighter on the tips. But his smile was exactly the same: vibrant, bold, and eager. At the time, Kenma couldn't believe it was happening, thought maybe he'd dreamt the whole thing up. 

Shouyo squeezed his hand throughout the entirety of their vows, and when it was all over and they were finally alone, he asked "Is this real?" and the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with could only laugh. 

"Of course it's real, Kenma! I love you."

A week after their wedding, Shouyo debuted as a starter for the MSBY Black Jackals and even though Kenma himself couldn't be there, he watched from their shared home with a smile on his face. 

That was the home they raised their cats in, grew old together in, cherishing the life they shared and the events that led up to their first meeting. 

A breeze caressed his face and he opened his eyes, smiling in spite of the way his heart was twisting inside his chest. 

Kenma's fingers pressed down firmly against his ring before letting go and reaching to touch the matching one hanging from a silver chain around his neck. 

Kenma stared down at the memorial in front of him. It was well kept, loved. 

"Happy Anniversary, Shouyo."


	6. Day 6: Breathe

Some things were as simple as breathing for Hinata: Jumping, riding a bike, eating delicious food, being with Kenma. 

People liked to tell him a lot of unnecessary things, like "You and Kozume are so different," and "I'm surprised you two are dating," and even "What do you guys talk about?" Shouyo never knew how to respond to that kind of stuff. 

"It's fun," he would tell them, shrugging away the pressure that collected in his chest each and every time someone mentioned how  _ different _ his boyfriend and him were. 

Eventually he started to hear those questions in his head, repeating themselves over and over. Did people say that kind of stuff to Kenma too? 

"Shouyo?" murmured the rich and sweet voice he loved so much. With one leg dangling off the couch, the other draped over Shouyo's lap, Kenma reached over and lightly poked him. "Are you feeling okay? You seem out of it." 

He loved his boyfriend. What else more was there? "Do you wish I played more video games?" 

Kenma blinked. "Not really, no…? You're pretty bad at them." He paused his game and sat up straighter. "Why?" 

Suddenly his concerns felt so small, so stupid, not even worth talking about. "Was just wondering." 

It was obvious that Kenma wasn't buying it. "Shouyo." 

"Mm?" 

"You look like you're about to cry, so this time when I ask you, tell me the truth." 

And just like that, Hinata let the words weighing him down fall out of his mouth so fast that keeping up was almost as hard as blocking one of his famous spikes. "Everyone thinks we aren't a good fit, and I never really cared about what they think, because if I listened to what people thought, I wouldn't be where I am today! But then I got to thinking about what you thought, and maybe just maybe you wish you were with someone more fit to be with you." 

Kenma stared at him, eyes wide and lips parted slightly in surprise. His expression changed to confusion, and then frustration. Finally, he leaned back into the cushions and sighed. "I didn't know that kind of stuff bothered you.

"Sorry!"

"No, that's not– I'm not upset at you. I wished I'd noticed earlier. That's all."

"Oh." 

The room got quiet, and Shouyo's leg started to bounce up and down, fingers hooking into his sweatpants. 

Kenma scooted closer and placed his hands on top of his shaking ones. "I've never wanted to be with anyone else. Ever. And I doubt I ever will, so…those people are dumb." He let go of one hand to gently slide his thumb under one of Shouyo's teary cheeks. "Besides, we have plenty in common." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, we both want the best for each other. We both support each other. We both are competitive, especially when it comes to who loves who more." 

Shouyo laughed. "I do love you more."

Kenma pinched his cheek. "You do not." 

Yeah, loving Kenma was definitely as simple as breathing. He didn't have anything to worry about.


	7. Day 7: Trash

[DRAFT] I want to see you. 

[DRAFT] It's morning where you are. Are you awake? 

[DRAFT] I was able to find a live stream of your game. You were incredible. 

[DRAFT] I did something but I don’t know how you’re going to feel about it... 

Kenma turned off his phone, placing it face down on his nightstand next to a sealed envelope. It's contents were the result of an impulsive decision of the disaster gay variety. 

He still hadn’t told a soul he’d bought it, not since it was basically on a whim. “I wish you were here with me right now!” Shouyo had told him, and that was all he needed to book a flight. 

Sometimes he opened the envelope and stared at the one way ticket inside. The flight was two weeks away, and he felt like an idiot. 

The next day the first thing he did was ball up the envelope and throw it in the trash. Kuroo would have called him names for wasting the money, but money was honestly the least of his worries. His gargantuan crush on his friend (that was most certainly unrequited) on one hand, that was definitely a problem. 

He spent the rest of his day with his phone still off, not wanting to deal with his own feelings and his inability to stop rereading his conversations with the boy who was an ocean away. Occasionally his eyes would flicker towards the trash bin by his desk, at the piece of paper that could still be saved. 

He paused his game, bagged up the garbage, and was just about to head out the door to take it out when a quick, thundering knock on his door startled him. 

His first thought was Kuroo, who often showed up unannounced. He anxiously eyed the bag in his hand, hoping his friend wouldn't ask about it. 

He didn't bother to check before opening the door. Who else could it be, anyway? 

He dropped the bag onto the ground. 

"Kenma!" Shouyo said with a smile, standing on the other side of the doorframe, tan and muscular and way more attractive than he looked on tv (which was already quite attractive.) And he was there, in front of Kenma, in the middle of the day. In Japan. 

"S-Shouyo?" 

"You didn't answer your phone! I tried to call you!" He scratched the back of his head, sheepishly. "I kind of decided to book a flight here since I have the week off. I wanted to see you! I hope that's okay." 

"It's okay," he said instantly, motioning for him to come in. "It's great. I missed you," he blurted out, still too shocked to worry about filtering his thoughts. 

The way Shouyo's eyes crinkled, it was a sight for sore eyes and Kenma's eyes were definitely in need of it. 

"I missed you too, Kenma."

In the end, Kenma didn't throw away the envelope.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading. happy kenhina week! mwa mwa. 
> 
> twitter: @traitoruraraka  
> carrd: https://traitoruraraka.carrd.co/


End file.
